Talk:Luke
Flaws Luke is a new character for "Blue Mountain Mustery," so I think we should fix that. BTW, I think the trivia should point out a flaw on Luke's model: Luke, along with his class, the Kerr Stuart "Wren" locomotives," were 0-4-0's, not 0-6-0's.-John 06:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually, not enough is know about Luke yet. We cannot say he is definatly a new Blue Mountain Mystery character because Season 16 has not aired yet. As more is known about him, more will be added to the page. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 21:00, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Well this video here definitely shows he's a BMM character: Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery BOOKS!Also, maybe we should add a trivia section, pointing out a flaw on his model, as Luke, along with the rest of his class, are 0-4-0's, not 0-6-0's.-John 21:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) We know he is going to be in Blue Mountain Mystery. We do not know if he wil be introduced in it or not yet. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 22:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Shape I think he is very out of shape in the Wooden Railway Line.Thomas Sir Handel 17:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) New images Can I add some better quality pictures of the new 2012 products?Ivan Kakooza 12:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Luke in 2012 ? It doesent seem like Luke , Winston , Merrick etc. are being released this year . But they are on the trainceller list for 2013 . Are they being released next year ? or will they be like Sid Pax and Norm and not be released until later in the year ?THETHOMAS4 (talk) 20:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : I feel that it is very likely that these items will be released around Black Friday in anticipation of the holiday season. I do not believe such a sales opportunity would be missed. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : Where did you get the picture of the final version of Luke? : Was going to ask the same question . THETHOMAS4 (talk) 21:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Date What date will Luke be released? : At this point, we do not know for sure. We can only speculate. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 18:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) December or Next Year Will Luke be released by December or Next Year Probably Black Friday but as OAE said, we can only speculate. (User talk:Mr.Conductor) 01:24, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Black Friday Are you sure you think Luke will be released Black Friday? : That is our belief, but we are still only speculating. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 23:48, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Real One Which is the real one the one? The one that is seen at train cellar or the one that was posted 2 months ago? If you are referring to the prototype and production models, it is only logical to assume the version to be released will be the production version. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 01:41, November 19, 2012 (UTC) What makes you have a feeling? What makes you have a feeling that Luke and Winston will be released by Black Friday and I know we can only speculate. : The reasoning behind the theory is because of the potential sales opportunities represented by Black Friday. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 01:41, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Released Yet Has Luke been released yet on Black Friday? And if it dosen't I know we can speculate. : I'm not sure yet; please, sign your posts. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 18:54, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Wooden Luke in January 2013? This company saysays the wooden Luke is coming out in January 2013 http://www.entertainmentearth.com/prodinfo.asp?number=FPY4087#desc Jesse